


Strawberry Cream

by skeletiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Other, awkwardness too, hmmm, theres cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletiddies/pseuds/skeletiddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya has been smitten with you for months now, but how is he supposed to confess it to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Cream

**Author's Note:**

> ive been in a writing mood lately! itll probably last like a week then ill disappear again into uncertainty

_“But how am I supposed to show my feelings?!”_

_“Hmm...” Tanaka pursed his lips in thought for a moment. “Oh! You could try baking them a cake!”_

_“A cake?!” Nishinoya shrieked. “What kind of cake would I make?! How am I supposed to make a cake?!”_

_“Make a strawberry cake! They like strawberries, don’t they?”_

_“I… I don’t think…”_

_“Strawberries are romantic! They’re red, the colour of love! Make a strawberry cake and they’ll fall in love with you, I swear it!”_

Stupid Tanaka, getting him into this mess. How was he supposed to make a strawberry cake anyway? He had no baking skills, he was just a libero in volleyball, goddamn!

But he was determined to show you how much you meant to him, so he sucked it up and got to work. He had to pay for these ingredients with his own money – which he had to save up considering he didn’t have a job – just to make a confession to you. But that was the way love worked, right? If you didn’t put any effort in or make some sacrifices here and there, what was the point of it?

He’d tried to confess once or… six times before, but every time he did it always turned out badly or got interrupted by something. One time he tried to confess to you in the gym while the others on his team were playing a match, and Hinata hit the ball into your face so hard it gave you a concussion.

As livid as he was towards Hinata for daring to harm you and interrupting a special moment, he was also somewhat grateful for being able to take care of you that week after. You were so delirious that you’d even confessed your feelings for him and even asked him out – twice! Ha! As excited as he was to hear that, you were still too ill to be genuine in your words.

But this time for sure, this time he’d confess to you and it would be right.

Nishinoya had spent over three hours making that cake for you, and that didn’t even include the time it took in the oven. He just wanted to make it perfect, he wanted to do the best he could to communicate his feelings to you without having to actually say them. Because, as it so happened, he was really bad at that.

The cake had turned out looking… half-presentable. It wasn’t good by any definition of the word, but it wasn’t bad either. Frankly, he was proud of himself for making a cake that didn’t collapse in on itself. Well, actually, it did on one side… But it was mostly alright, and for that he gave himself a pass.

He carefully packed the cake into a neat little box before running upstairs to get himself ready. His cake was fit to be seen, now it was his turn.

Another forty-five minutes were wasted on the decision to have his hair up in his normal do or to change it up a bit and have it down. Which one looked better? He knew which one he preferred, but would he look more professional or, dare he say it, dapper if his hair was down?

In the end he decided to have it down. Maybe you thought he looked more handsome that way, he didn’t know.

He grabbed his phone to see that you’d left multiple messages, which made his heart race so fast it was sure to burst out of his chest.

At 12:30 P.M.

_“where are you? didn’t you say you were coming over?”_

At 1:45 P.M.

_“boy if you skipped out on me i’m gonna be real mad. i bought all this food and shit and you’re not even gonna help me eat it?”_

_“what happened to our freakin’ game of thrones marathon?!”_

_“ygritte did not die for this”_

He smiled a bit but decided against answering – much as he wanted to. It’d be better if he surprised you.

Finally leaving the house with everything he needed for this perfect, unmistakable confession, Nishinoya kept a brisk pace to make it to your place. He was so excited he could barely take it! It felt like white-hot fire ran through his veins at the very thought of you.

Thirty minutes had ticked by in his walk to your home, and anxiety had started to erode away his excitement and instead make him uneasy. Should he do this? What happens if you don’t like him and it ruins your friendship?

Well he hadn’t given himself time to think, because his body had unwittingly knocked on your door and you were already standing in front of him.

“Yuu,” you greeted casually.

His heart jumped. “U-uh hi!”

“Are you wearing a tuxedo?”

“N-n-n-no!” Yes. “I’m here because—because there’s something I need to tell you!”

You stared at him blankly as he rambled, wondering where he even got a tuxedo to begin with. Did he borrow it off of someone? Did he buy it himself? It just made no sense. Did they even have tuxedos in the kid’s section? You distinctly recall him saying that he had to shop in the kid’s section for clothes sometimes.

You cut off his inane rant by simply asking, “What’s the box for?”

His whole body shivered. “Eh? This? Uhh… it’s nothing! It’s a cake!”

“You brought a cake?”

Shit, you got him! How’d you figure it out? He was being so stealthy, too!

You reached over to open the box but his body reacted on its own, slapping your hand away probably a lot rougher than he was intending.

Once you pulled your hand back in shock, Nishinoya’s body had a complete meltdown. He just slapped you! Kind of. It wasn’t hard but it still… he just _slapped_ you!

“Y-y-you can’t touch the cake! It’s for me!” he meekly defended.

“Okay man, my bad--”

That’s it, then! You hated him! You hated his guts, and he deserved it! He was rotten to the core! A complete failure! He was ashamed of himself for existing! He just signed his own death warrant! Maybe if he could prove that the cake was for him you wouldn’t detest his existence so much.

With his body – once again – acting on its own accord, he opened the box and shoved his hand into the cake, taking out a huge handful and stuffing it in his mouth. When his mind had caught up with him, it was too late to stop.

“I-i-it’s so good! I’m so glad I made this cake for me…” he sobbed.

You watched him shovel strawberry cream cake into his mouth, tears streaming down his face and onto the cake he was eating. He was literally eating his own tears in front of you and you had no way to react.

Nishinoya was having a crisis right before your eyes, spiralling further and further into despair’s cold and unforgiving grip. 

After a seemingly endless ten minutes of witnessing the most tragic display you’d ever see from now until forever, Nishinoya finally finished ruining his cake and stared at you silently. He had nothing further to do to distract himself, no way to justify his actions, so he simply dropped the box and ran.

“Eh?” You blinked. “Wait, Yuu!” 

You chased after him, kicking the box out of your way and making the most of your seriously unfit legs to keep up with him.

“Yuu, stop running! I don’t play sports like you do, this is the most exercise I’ve done since middle school!”

“I’m so sorry!” he cried. “I’m the worst person in the world! I don’t deserve to date you!”

“Date me?!” you asked.

He stopped in his footsteps, completely unable to move out of pure shock. He couldn’t believe he just said that. “I can’t believe I just said that.” 

You caught up with him, your lungs beating in your throat and your legs about to collapse. You turned back to see your house only a few metres away. You really had to exercise more. You should not be feeling like death over running that far.

“Y-Y-Yuu, you—hooo!” You bent over to catch your breath. “Gimme—gimme a minute. Aaagh! Pheeew! Ho-holy shit, how do you—how do you run that far?! Wheeeewie!”

He spun around on his heel and looked at you in concern. Were you about to die? He hoped not. If anyone was to die it should be him!

After settling your heartbeat down, you stood upright and looked at him. “Yuu, you want to go out with me?”

A blush rapidly spread across his face in embarrassment. “I-I—yeah…” Great, this was when you were going to reject him, wasn’t it? “The cake was supposed to be for you, I admit it! I-I wanted to confess to you today but I made such a mess of it and now you hate me and I deserve it! I deserve it all, I’m a failure and undeserving of your--”

You cut him off by grabbing his cheeks and kissing him directly on the mouth. His eyes widened in surprise as you expended what little energy you had left to make out with him in the middle of your street. You sure hoped no neighbours were hanging around, that’d be awkward.

After half a minute, you broke apart from him and he instinctively leaned forward for more, only to be disappointed when you were too far away.

“You… you like me?” he asked.

“Yeah I have for like the past three years now but it’s good of you to notice.”

“Three years?! B-b-but I thought you--”

“I flirt with you all the time! I give you chocolate on Valentine’s Day, and I hate Valentine’s Day!” you defended, but he was still clueless. Unbelievable. “I asked you out twice!”

He fidgeted with his tie. “But you had a concussion…”

“It was two weeks after I was better!”

“O…oh…” He looked down at his feet and toyed with the hem of his coat. Now that he was slightly calmer, he thought this was all kind of silly wasn’t it? He felt stupid. “I just thought that…”

“Thought what?” you asked.

“I thought that someone like you would be too good for me, that’s all.”

His voice was the quietest you’d ever heard it, and even though he was beating himself up, you couldn’t resist finding him adorable. 

You pinched his cheeks in your hands again, forcing him to look at you. “Y’know for someone so confident, you’re strangely insecure.” You kissed him briefly. “But, now that we’ve sorted that out, yes, I do like you.”

His trademark grin spread to his face as he wrapped his oddly muscular arms around you, easily lifting you off the ground and spinning you in a circle. “Ha-ha! You like me! I knew it, I’m too irresistible aren’t I?! Now we’re dating, and we can go to restaurants and carnivals and we can watch TV shows and go to each other’s houses all the time!”

You felt dizzy. He hadn’t stopped spinning you. You were appreciative that he was happy, but could he… be slightly less happy? “Y-yeah… we… can do those… things…”

He dropped you down to the ground again and took your hands in his. “I’m gonna work hard to treat you well, okay?”

You smiled softly at him. “You already do.” You pulled your hand away to wipe off some cream on the corner of his mouth. Hoping it wouldn’t be… gross, you sucked the icing off your finger and raised your brows in appreciation. “Pretty good. You should make cakes more often.”

“I’ll make you one whenever you want.” He answered light-heartedly, pulling you in for a kiss.


End file.
